echoofsoulfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeweler
Jewelers are players who are able to craft Necklaces and Bracelets and extract Prisms for Ingredients to create Jewels, they are also able to convert Jewels. NPC Locations There are Jeweler NPCs located in Towns, who are necessary when advancing onto the next Rank. The table below is a list of the locations of the Jeweler NPCs. Jeweler Ranks Once Players have maxed out the current Skill Level for their Rank, they will need to find a Jeweler NPC in order to advance onto the next Rank (EXP is no longer earned when the current Skill Level is maxed). The table below are the Ranks that a Jeweler can obtain. Skill Level EXP Players are required to Craft Jewels/Ingredients in order to earn EXP to increase their Skill Level. The maximum amount of EXP given when processing souls is 1, it is impossible to get more than 1 EXP per craft. Alchemy Formulas are divided into 5 different colors: * Grey - Formulas will no longer give EXP Points. * Green - Formulas have a low chance of giving EXP per craft. * Yellow - Formulas have a medium chance of giving EXP per craft. * Orange - Formulas have a high chance of giving EXP per craft. * Red - Formulas has yet to be learned. There are Special Profession/Hobby Mastery Books which can be used to gain fast EXP, these books are generally available from Special Event Merchants. * Jeweler Master Scroll - Gives +5 Profession Level until Skill Level 550 (Limited to the Jeweler Profession only) Desirable Profession Tokens Desirable Profession Tokens can be obtained by completing Daily Quests from Profession NPCs in the following Areas: * Vaulted Plain * Burning Plain * The Hintervale * Sunset Vale These Tokens can be used to purchase certain Jeweler Formulas and Ingredients from Profession NPCs listed in the Areas above. Desirable/Mystical Token Shop With the Episode 2.5 Update, Desirable Tokens could no longer be obtained via quests, however players are able to purchase a box of 10x Desirable Tokens from any Profession NPC, located in The Hintervale or Sunset Vale. The table below is a list of items available in the Desirable Token Shop. Profession Quests Players can obtain Daily Jeweler Quests from specific Jeweler NPCs. * NPC: Cecil, Located in The Hintervale * NPC: Prin, Located in Sunset Vale * NPC: Feris, Located in Bernicia Formulas In order to create 3-7 items are required. The items needed are: * Ore Resources (Obtained from Resource Collectors). * Jeweler Parts (Crafted by Jewelers) * Jewels (Obtained from Mob Drops) * Ingredients (Obtained from Jeweler NPCs or Ingredient Merchants). * Essence of Courage (Obtained from Valhalla or the Marketplace). * Crafting Kits (Obtained from Mob Drops). * Processed Souls (Obtained from Soul Experts). Jeweler Formulas are split into 7 categories: * Jewel Conversions * Parts * Jewelry * Prisms * Special * Rune Box * Jewels Jewel Conversions Parts Jewelry Prisms Special Rune Box Jewels Ingredient/Formula Locations Due to the Episode 2.0 Update, a majority of the Recipes in Episode 1.0 have become irrelevant. They are still obtainable in game, however all the Recipes in Episode 1.0 can be disregarded as there are now easier alternatives for the Profession to reach a higher level. NPC Ingredients Crafting Kits Crafting Kits - Episode 1 Formulas Formulas - Episode 1 Passive Skill - Sleight of Hand Jewelers have a passive skill which increases Crit Acc, Piercing and PvP Piercing. These stats increase as the Passive Skill levels up. Achievements The table below is a list of Achievements that can be obtained by being a Jeweler Notes * Cancelling or changing this Profession will reset the Skill level and EXP to 0. * Jewelers are unable to obtain Resources themselves, Resources must be obtained from other players/characters. Category:Main Professions